La Marque
by Chl007
Summary: [AVENTURES] "Ça date pas d'hier… ça fait un moment, déjà. Depuis… depuis la première fois que le démon est apparu, en fait. Au début, c'était juste trois points rouges au creux de mon coude. Ma mère m'avait dit que c'était rien, une piqûre d'araignée. Tu parles… et moi je l'avais cru, parce que j'étais qu'un gosse. Trop jeune pour comprendre que mon destin était scellé." (OS)


_Salut !_

_Eh oui, encore un OS, ça s'enchaîne en ce moment ! Et pourtant avec mon job d'été j'ai pas tant de temps que ça pour écrire, mine de rien XD_

_Petit texte de rien du tout du point de vue de Bob, à propos d'un étrange phénomène que j'ai imaginé lui arriver... je vous laisse découvrir tout ça ! ^^_

_Merci de votre passage et bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**.**

* * *

_L'univers et les personnages d'AVENTURES ne sont pas à moi : ils appartiennent à Mayhar, Krayn, Fred, Bob, Seb, et tout ce joyeux petit monde qu'on adore. __Ah, et au cas où vous auriez un doute : je n'écris pas ces histoires dans le but de gagner des sous, mais juste pour partager avec vous mes délires et cette passion d'Aventures. ^.^_

* * *

**.**

* * *

**La Marque**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Je savais très bien que je ne pourrais pas le cacher éternellement. Mais… je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce moment arrive aussi vite. Depuis quelques années, j'ai l'impression que le phénomène prend de l'ampleur. Et si je devais être tout à fait franc… ça me terrifie.

Théo, Shin et Grunlek ne me regardent pas avec dégoût. Ni haine. Ils ne me jugent pas, et c'est bien pour ça que je peux les appeler mes amis… au contraire, il y a de la douceur, de la compréhension dans leurs yeux. Même dans ceux de Théo, bien qu'il fixe avec méfiance les traces rouges qui recouvrent le dos de ma main droite.

J'ai réussi à le leur dissimuler… jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Comme s'il ne restait pas de place ailleurs, putain. Mais non, pour mon vingt-cinquième anniversaire, il a fallu que cette satanée Marque décide de s'étendre sur une partie visible. Et j'étais tellement dans les vapes ce matin que j'ai rien remarqué. Faut dire qu'on a passé la soirée à picoler pour fêter ça. C'est seulement quand on a monté le camp, en fin de journée, que Grunlek a noté ces sortes de brûlures sur ma peau, pendant que je nous allumais distraitement un feu. Moi, j'avais même pas fait gaffe – la routine, je balançais mes flammes distraitement sans prêter attention à ce que je faisais.

**« Tiens ? C'est étrange. »**

**« Quoi donc ? »**

Il avait les sourcils froncés. Je me demandais pourquoi il observait mes mains de cette façon. Est-ce que j'avais merdé mon sortilège, sans m'en rendre compte ? Non, pourtant, tout allait bien, j'avais pas foutu le feu au campement par inadvertance, rien…

**« Tu es un pyromage et un demi-diable. C'est normal que tu marques aussi bien quand tu te brûles ? »** m'a-t-il demandé en désignant innocemment ce qui le faisait s'étonner.

J'ai baissé la tête et écarquillé les yeux. Bordel de merde. Ça s'était étendu. J'ai juré dans ma barbe et tiré la manche de ma robe par-dessus les traces rouges pour les cacher. Mais Grunlek m'a vu faire, bien sûr.

**« Depuis quand tu as ça ? »**

**« C'est rien, t'occupe. »**

**« Tu veux que je te prépare une pommade, quelque chose ? »**

**« Non, laisse. Ça sert à rien. »**

Plus j'essayais de le rassurer, plus je m'enfonçais. Il m'a adressé un regard soucieux, conscient qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. J'ai eu envie de lâcher un nouveau juron. C'est toujours difficile de s'en tirer une fois qu'on a éveillé l'attention de Grunlek.

**« Tu es sûr ? Ç'a l'air assez grave, quand même. »**

**« Non, non, ça va, t'inquiète pas. »**

Il n'a pas insisté, mais je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que c'était mort. Et comme je m'en doutais, Shin est venu aux nouvelles une dizaine de minutes plus tard, rapidement suivi par Théo, qui nous observait lui aussi du coin de l'œil depuis l'autre bout du camp.

**« Il se passe quoi ? »**

**« Ah, Théo, tu tombes bien, tu pourrais peut-être aider. »**

**« À quel sujet ? »**

**« J'ai dit que c'était pas la peine ! »**

Mais c'était trop tard, Grunlek avait déjà pointé le doigt dans ma direction.

**« Bob s'est brûlé. »**

**« Je me suis pas… »**

**« Sérieux ? »** a pouffé moqueusement Théo. **« Fais voir ? »**

**« Non ! »**

De mon autre main, j'ai attrapé mon poignet droit que j'ai plaqué contre mon torse pour ne pas qu'il y touche. Sauf qu'en faisant ça, ma manche a légèrement glissé et Théo a tout de même pu voir les effets de la Marque. Il a tout de suite compris l'ampleur du problème. Aussitôt, il a arrêté de rire. Son regard s'est assombri et s'est levé vers moi.

**« C'est pas une brûlure, ça. Pas vrai ? »**

J'ai soupiré. Je savais très bien que je ne pourrais pas le cacher éternellement. Mais… je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce moment arrive aussi vite.

**« Non. »**

**« Démoniaque ? »**

**« Ouais… »**

Ils se sont tendus à ma confirmation. Théo a marmonné entre ses dents quelque chose que personne n'a compris, et c'est Shin qui le premier a posé une main sur mon épaule.

**« Ok. Si on peut t'aider… mais explique-nous d'abord, Bob. »**

Je leur ai fait signe de s'asseoir, eux aussi. Parce que ça promettait d'être long. Ils ont obéi sans un mot.

Maintenant, on est tous installés autour du feu. Grunlek et Shin sont près de moi. Théo est de l'autre côté des flammes, comme s'il cherchait à mettre de la distance entre nous. Mais ça ne me fait rien. Je sais que malgré les grands airs qu'il se donne, il s'inquiète tout autant qu'eux à mon sujet. Peut-être même davantage, parce qu'il a toujours en tête cette promesse qu'il m'a fait dès notre rencontre. Je prends une inspiration, commence mon récit.

**« Ça date pas d'hier… ça fait un moment, déjà. Depuis… depuis la première fois que le démon est apparu, en fait. Au début, c'étaient juste trois points rouges au creux de mon coude. Ma mère m'avait dit que c'était rien, une piqûre d'araignée. Tu parles… et moi je l'avais cru, parce que j'étais qu'un gosse. Trop jeune pour comprendre que mon destin était scellé. »**

**« Au creux de ton coude ? Mais là c'est sur ta main. »** relève Shin avec la voix hésitante de celui qui a peur de comprendre.

Je ne peux qu'acquiescer, le regard sombre.

**« Ça s'étend. D'année en année, à chaque fois, le jour de mon anniversaire, il y a d'autres stigmates qui apparaissent. »**

**« Fais voir. »** répète alors Théo, un peu brusquement.

J'amorce un mouvement résigné pour remonter ma manche, mais il secoue la tête. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Au fond, je m'en doutais un peu.

**« Joue pas à ça, Bob. T' as compris. T'en as partout de ces saloperies, pas vrai ? »**

Je détourne les yeux, n'osant pas affronter son regard, et ne peux que souffler la triste vérité.

**« Oui. »**

**« Montre. »** demande-t-il de nouveau en tentant de radoucir sa voix.

J'ai un instant d'hésitation. Je n'ai jamais laissé personne constater l'étendue des dégâts que la Marque a provoqué sur moi. Jamais. À la Tour des Mages, je faisais mon pudique. Les autres gars se moquaient au début, me foutaient la paix ensuite. Comme j'étais demi-diable, j'échappais aux visites à l'infirmerie. J'ai jamais eu de problème. Depuis que je voyage avec Théo, Shin et Grunlek, je leur sers le même numéro, et il passe tout aussi bien. Quand on se rafraîchit dans les rivières, je me suis toujours isolé d'eux. Et dans les moments où on se fait plaisir dans les auberges… les filles avec qui je finis au lit, c'est toujours dans le noir absolu. Pour ne pas qu'elles voient. Pour ne pas les effrayer…

Il n'y a que maman qui a vu la Marque sur moi. Quand elle m'a menti, ce jour-là, quand j'étais gosse. Mais je ne lui en veux pas… Elle aussi, elle ne voulait pas me faire peur. Comment avouer à son gamin que ces traces rouges qui apparaissent sur sa peau ne sont rien de moins que son espérance de vie ?

Sincèrement, je pense qu'elle n'en savait rien. Même si elle se doutait bien que c'était d'origine démoniaque, jamais elle n'aurait pu deviner l'ampleur du truc. Même moi… j'y ai pas cru, ce jour-là, quand j'ai appris.

**« Jurez-moi que vous direz rien… »**

Quel idiot. Comme si j'avais vraiment besoin de leur confirmation, qui ne se fait d'ailleurs pas attendre. Ils promettent, de quelques mots murmurés ou d'un hochement de tête silencieux.

Lentement, les mains un peu tremblantes, j'écarte le col de ma robe de mage, défais ma ceinture, retire mon vêtement. Un peu plus vite, pour ne pas me laisser le temps d'hésiter, j'ôte le bas aussi et apparais pour la première fois quasiment nu devant eux, juste en slip, les poings serrés sous l'effet de la honte et de la crainte qui m'envahissent soudain. De l'autre côté du feu, Théo me fixe avec attention. Il se mord légèrement la lèvre inférieure tandis que ses yeux parcourent mon corps. Je baisse la tête.

**« Je sais. Pas beau à voir, hein ? »**

**« Au contraire, c'est assez joli. »** juge Grunlek avec un petit sourire rassurant, bien que ses yeux soient inquiets. **« Le problème, c'est qu'est-ce que tout ça signifie… »**

**« C'est le temps qu'il me reste. »**

Un lourd silence tombe sur le campement. Plus personne ne parle. J'enchaîne d'une voix atone, sans trop savoir vers où regarder. Alors je plonge mon regard dans ces flammes éthérées qui me consumeront un jour…

**« J'ai découvert ça dans un vieux bouquin à la Tour des Mages. Pendant mes visites nocturnes à la bibliothèque, quand j'essayais d'en savoir un peu plus sur mon autre nature. C'était quand je devais avoir quinze ou seize ans… Que j'en avais déjà plein sur les bras, et que ça commençait à apparaître sur mes jambes. La Marque… elle finira par recouvrir tout mon corps, petit à petit. C'est en bonne voie… comme vous pouvez le constater. »** lâché-je amèrement.

J'ai vingt-cinq ans, depuis hier. Mes bras, mes avant-bras sont parcourus de signes rouges. Certains sont clairs, d'autres plus sombres, tirant vers le brun. Ils forment des fresques étranges, des runes compliqués. Parfois des mots démoniques. Parfois des schémas semblables aux nervures d'une feuille. Je sais que d'innombrables veinules brunâtres se rassemblent sur mon épaule gauche. Je les ai entraperçues dans un miroir, il y a quelques années. J'ai une autre trace de ce genre, moins conséquente, en haut de la cuisse, gauche, toujours, près de l'entrejambe. Et au niveau du talon droit.

Il me reste encore quelques rares zones d'épargnées. Pour le moment… Une partie des côtes, le bas du dos, la main et le bout du pied gauche. Le cou et le visage.

**« Donc il y a des nouvelles Marques qui apparaissent chaque année à ton anniversaire. »** résume Shin. **« Et… tu en seras entièrement recouvert ? »**

**« Forcément. »**

**« Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passera à ce moment-là… ? »**

**« Il n'y aura plus de place pour moi… »**

Je suis incapable de prononcer autre chose. J'ai la gorge trop serrée. Mais ils ont parfaitement compris. Le démon prendra enfin la place dont il rêve depuis si longtemps, et ni eux ni moi ne pourrons y faire quoi que ce soit. Je serai relégué au second plan… ou bien détruit, purement et simplement. Je n'en sais trop rien. Et je n'ai pas envie d'y songer. Je ne veux pas.

**« Théo. »**

Il a l'air surpris d'entendre ma voix redevenir ferme, soudain, et relève la tête vers moi. À mon expression grave, il a tout de suite compris ce que je vais lui demander.

**« Oui ? »**

**« Tue-moi avant que ça n'arrive. »**

**« On ne peut pas annuler le processus ? »** s'indigne Shin, que cette solution radicale panique. **« Ou bien le ralentir, je sais pas ? »**

**« Non. Y'a aucun moyen. »**

**« Tu en es sûr ? »** insiste Grunlek à son tour.** « À la Tour des Mages, ils sauraient peut-être… »**

**« À la Tour des Mages, ils m'ont forcé à utiliser le démon, sous prétexte que je pouvais peut-être le contrôler ! Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que l'année suivante, la Marque s'étende deux fois plus vite ! Alors ils peuvent bien aller se faire foutre. Jamais de la vie ils m'aideront, là-bas. »**

**« Compte sur moi. »** murmure enfin Théo en hochant doucement la tête.

**« Merci… »**

Je me rhabille rapidement, avant d'aller fouiller dans nos affaires pour en sortir quelques bouteilles qu'il nous reste de la veille.

**« Allez, pas la peine que tout ça nous plombe la soirée. Il me reste encore quelques années à vous supporter, haha ! »** m'exclamé-je d'un ton faussement joyeux.

On n'en a pas fini avec cette histoire, mais ils comprennent que j'ai envie de passer à autre chose pour le moment. Ils acceptent volontiers les boissons que je leur tends, et c'est encore un autre soir complice et sympathique que nous passons ensemble.

Je n'en suis pas au point de les compter.

Pas encore.

* * *

**.**

* * *

_Voilà !_

_C'était un petit texte plus court que d'habitude, j'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même !_

_Pour être tout à fait honnête, ça ne doit être qu'un OS, à la base… mais j'ai une petite envie d'enchaîner sur une mini-suite avec du Théalthazar et un peu de rating M... (argh, je suis vraiment incorrigible ^^'). Bon, sauf que ça enchaînerait sur un peu d'intrigue que je vois comment débuter, mais pas comment finir, donc pour l'instant ça m'embête :p_

_Mais du coup… peut-être bien qu'il y aura éventuellement une suite, je sais pas encore ^^ Du coup hésitez pas à follow l'OS pour être averti si y'a d'autres chapitres ! :D_

_En attendant, merci de votre lecture, hésitez pas à laisser une review pour dire si ça vous a plu (ou même si une suite vous intéresse ^^), servez-vous en cookies et en thé glacé, et à la prochaine pour de nouvelles fics sur Aventures ! :D_

_Des bisous !_


End file.
